


Baby Wolf

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Pet Names, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow-ish burn? idk, Spitroasting, im sorry its taking me so long to finish writing the last chapter it's worth it i promise, they all fuck in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Changkyun really likes to nibble on his hyungs, and his hyungs really like to let him.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun/Lee Hoseok/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 268





	1. Hyunwoo: Can You Go Buy Me Some Ice Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for 86 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you! 
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

The air in the dorm was heavy and sticky; it was the height of summer, and the air conditioner was broken. The pair were, for once, blessedly alone; between the member’s modelling schedules, magazine interviews, recording work, and gym sessions, it was a miracle that the leader and his maknae were in the same room at all. And, true to form, neither of the pair really felt like doing anything beyond resting in the peace and quiet of their home, lest they squander their precious free time. Besides, it was far too hot to do anything exciting. 

“Hyung,” Changkyun whined cutely after a while, splitting the comfortable silence of the living room like a knife, “can you go buy me some ice cream? It’s so hot, eating ice cream is the _only_ thing to do about it!” He tugged on the hem of his muscle shirt and rolled his head against Hyunwoo’s naked shoulder, water still beading on honeyed skin from a shower that had not cooled the older man down as much as he’d hoped. Hyunwoo smiled down at Changkyun and coaxed his head off his shoulder. 

“Hmm,” he pretended to think. “Why don’t you come with me?” He asked, beatific smile making Changkyun’s heart beat just a little quicker. “I’ll be lonely if you’re not by my side.” He pinched his cheek. “Besides, there’s that new gelato place that’s just opened up down the road, don’t you want to try it?” 

Changkyun nodded, pretending to pout but equal parts pleased and confused about how his simple, petulant request to be spoiled had turned into a date. He pressed his forehead to Hyunwoo’s bare shoulder again, and stuck his tongue out and gently licked at the skin to catch a water droplet that had, stubbornly, not evaporated - it was far too humid in the dorm for that. Like a reflex, Changkyun kissed the spot, and grazed his pretty teeth against the soft flesh. Hyunwoo didn’t flinch or stop him; he smiled a little as he felt Changkyun bite down on the muscles of his upper arm, feeling the pleasant poke of his canines and mused for a moment if he’d ever bite hard enough to break his skin - not that he ever would, though; Changkyun liked to pretend to chew on Hyunwoo’s arms like a teething puppy with a toy, and the leader never really thought to stop him. With his free hand, he curled gentle fingers through the younger man’s soft hair, allowing him this strange but somehow familiar habit. After a moment or so more, Hyunwoo felt Changkyun’s tongue on his skin as his bites turned to kisses and knew that if he didn’t stop him soon, he would bruise and there would be questions. 

“Kyunie,” he said at last, but Changkyun didn’t pull back. He sighed, ruffling the younger man’s hair. “ _Baby, stop it_ ,” he murmured, his voice almost apologetic, interrupting the young man’s ritual. “You know if you leave a bruise there, I’ll get in trouble.” 

That was enough to stop Changkyun immediately - he didn’t want his hyung to catch any heat from their managers, and it was so hot nowadays that if he wore a t-shirt and exposed any marks, there would be gossip. He sat up properly again and lolled his head on the back of the couch. “Sorry, hyung,” he replied honestly. “I was getting carried away. It’s the heat, I swear.” He looked sidelong at Hyunwoo and hoped his apology would be accepted. 

It was. 

Hyunwoo took Changkyun’s chin gently in his hand and kissed him then, soft and slow. “I know, baby,” he murmured against his lips. “So come on, let’s go get some ice cream and cool off.” He kissed him again and winked. “When we get back, you can bite me somewhere that the fans won’t see.”


	2. Hoseok: Do You See Something You Want, Kyunie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for 86 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Changkyun squinted at his phone screen, too lazy to reach for his glasses to see the time. He held the phone comically close to his face, and registered at last that it was 2am.  _ Ugh, _ he thought bitterly _. The one time I try to get to bed at a human hour, and I can’t sleep. Serves me right, I suppose. _ He at last acquiesced to the night and decided to put his glasses on, and glanced over to the other side of the small room and smiled when his eyes fell upon the still figures of Jooheon and Minhyuk, wrapped in each other’s arms and the moonlight shining off bare skin. His heart jumped a little to see how sweet they were; sleeping like the dead and with gentle smiles plastered to their faces. He rolled noiselessly out of bed and crept out of their room, and was surprised to see Hoseok still awake and typing away on his laptop - or had he not been able to sleep, either, and come out to the living room to do some work? - the older man looked up from his work, and smiled softly. “Hey, Changkyunie,” he whispered carefully, knowing the rest of the boys were fast asleep. 

Changkyun sat down on the sofa next to him, leaving no space between them and hitching his legs up, curling into a ball and resting on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Hyung, I can't sleep,” he whispered back. “You can’t, either?” 

Hoseok sighed, not unhappily. “Nope,” he replied, shrugging. “I tossed and turned for a while, and didn’t want to wake the others with the noise of it. So I came out here to work on some song lyrics.” He angled his laptop towards Changkyun so he could survey the work he’d done. “Will you tell me what you think?” 

Changkyun smiled, his heart full, knowing that even someone as confident as Hoseok still wanted approval like this. “Sure,” he agreed, snaking an arm around the older man’s shoulder and drawing him closer, like a heat-seeking cat. Hoseok smiled at the feeling of his maknae curling around him. As his eyes scanned the lyrics, he began to nod his head, hearing the beat and the harmony of the member’s voices; imagining the finished product was something he’d learned to do a long time ago. “It’s really good, hyung,” he said finally, and planted a kiss to Hoseok’s soft cheek. 

Hoseok fought a rising blush. “You like it?” he asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “I wasn’t sure of it at first, but if you say it’s good, then…” he trailed off, watching his maknae’s eyes wander down to his thighs, exposed in his too-short pyjama shorts. He grinned. “Do you see something you want, Kyunie?” he teased, knowing full well what was going through his mind. 

It was Changkyun’s turn to blush, now. “I just--” he licked his lips, and almost squirmed in delight where he sat, like a child holding a secret. “I kind of really want to bite your thigh. Just once. I’ve never done that before. Can I? They’re so…” he cocked his head, trying to find the right word. “Pretty.” 

Hoseok was taken aback by how blunt the request was; but then again, he knew Changkyun was a biter. Still, it was rare that he asked permission for anything. He laughed softly. “You want to bite my thigh, huh?” He ran a hand through his bright pink hair, pretending to mull over the strange request. He looked down at his bare legs, the muscles defined and shining in the moonlight and the glow of the laptop screen. “Alright,” he agreed at last, teasingly hiking up the hem of his shorts even higher, and laughed to see Changkyun’s eyes widen at the exposure. “Just this once,” he cautioned playfully, guiding Changkyun gently by the neck as he lowered himself down on the couch, pressing a cheek to his thigh and feeling the strength of his muscles. Changkyun slowly kissed along the soft expanse of his hyung’s skin, as if testing out the best place to sink his teeth. Hoseok shifted a little where he sat, not entirely unaware of how close Changkyun’s pretty mouth was getting to his groin. He shifted the laptop to rest properly on his lap, the heat of the machine calming whatever might stir his cock curious. Changkyun clocked his hyung’s attempt to subtly cover the possibility of his arousal, and smirked.  _ Here’s good, _ he decided, and - gently at first - bit down on the smooth, milky flesh of Hoseok’s thigh just inches away from what the laptop was trying to quell. 

Hoseok threw his head back in surprise at the sharpness of Changkyun’s teeth in such a sensitive spot. A happy hiss pushed past bared teeth. “ _Shit, Kyunie,_ ” he whispered. 

Changkyun only smirked. “Sorry, hyung,” he replied, lips still on Hoseok’s smooth skin. “I won’t do it again,” he looked up at him through his long lashes, searching for his signal to stop. 

Hoseok ran gentle fingers through the maknae’s hair. “No,” he grinned. “Do it again.” He looked at Changkyun, eyes heavy with either sleep or lust; the younger could not tell. But he did as he was told. 


	3. Minhyuk: Will You Help Me Dye My Hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for 87 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

The dorm was full of life; Kihyun and Hyungwon flying around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess made from cooking dinner, laughing and joking and occasionally flicking soapy water at each other. Jooheon and Hyunwoo were playfully arguing over which movie to watch for family movie night: “I  _ told _ you, it’s either classic disney films or none at all! The new movies suck!” the rapper pouted. “You weren’t even  _ alive _ when Cinderella was made!” Hyunwoo shot back, playfully. “Were  _ you _ , you dinosaur?” Countered Jooheon, laughing so hard his eyes became little crescent moons. Suddenly, Hoseok interjected, ever the peacemaker. “That’s enough!” he laughed. “Stop it or else we’re gonna watch  _ my _ favourite movie, and I’m gonna make you all sing along!” laughter rippled through the entire dorm at that. Minhyuk and Changkyun sat lazily on the couch, the younger with his head in Minhyuk’s lap, watching the argument dissolve into fits of laughter as the pair finally agreed on a film. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled,” Minhyuk ran his long fingers through his maknae’s mass of messy brown hair, and it gave him an idea. “Changkyunie, will you help me dye my hair?”

“Hmm?” Changkyun was brought out of his reverie by his hyung’s gentle voice. “Sure, yeah. What colour?” He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. 

Minhyuk smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch as he stood up. “Come on, let’s see what we’ve got.” He led Changkyun by the hand towards the bathroom - “where are you taking the baby?” Hyunwoo asked. “We’re gonna watch a movie soon!” 

“Puppy’s gonna dye my hair,” Minhyuk replied without looking back. “Play video games or something while you wait, okay?” 

Hyunwoo sighed, pretending to be annoyed. Minhyuk was capricious in the extreme, but everyone was used to it and loved him for it. The movie would have to wait.

In the bathroom, Changkyun sat on the sink’s ledge while Minhyuk rummaged around the cabinet for the box of dye he wanted. “Aha!” he exclaimed at last, brandishing the box like some great prize. “Found it!” He tossed it up to Changkyun, who caught it gracefully. He examined the box, which had already been opened. 

He made a face. “This is the rest of Seokie-hyung’s blue dye,” he observed. “Don’t you think he’ll want it?” 

“Nah,” Minhyuk mused. “He only dyed the tips of his hair, anyway. That’s why there’s still so much left. Come on, Kyun,” he stood up properly now, and pinched the younger man’s cheek. “I’ve always wanted blue hair.” 

*

“Okay, hyung, now we wait,” Changkyun’s eyes were glued to the box as he reviewed the instructions. It had been some time since he’d dyed his own hair, let alone anyone elses - the stylists usually took care of that sort of thing. He set the box down and removed the gloves, cleaned up the sink and washed his hands, all while Minhyuk looked on lovingly. The older boy wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s slim waist in a gentle back-hug and nipped at his ear. 

“Come sit with me and wait, then,” he smiled at their reflections in the mirror. He pulled Changkyun down to sit on the floor, backs against the cool ceramic of the soaking tub. He instinctively laced their fingers together, and Changkyun rested his chin against his hyung’s shoulder. 

“The smell doesn’t bother you, so close to me?” Minhyuk wondered after a moment. “We opened the window, but still…” 

Changkyun shook his head a little where he rested, not lifting his shin. “It doesn’t bother me,” he reassured softly, kissing his neck chastely before biting the tender skin, making Minhyuk feel an electric jolt through his body.  _ Oh, _ he mused.  _ So it’s like that today, huh? _

“Thanks, puppy,” Minhyuk smiled at the familiar feeling of his teeth against his neck. “I didn’t want to try doing this on my own.” He turned and took Changkyun’s cheek in his hand and kissed him. “I like the company.” He let the younger man carefully part his lips with a tentative tongue and deepen the kiss, and let a surprised moan escape him as Changkyun bit his bottom lip. He gingerly straddled the rapper’s lap and cupped his face with both hands, arching his back a little as Changkyun’s arms snaked around his little waist and pulled him closer. 

The timer to wash the dye out of Minhyuk’s hair went off, but neither man heard it. 


	4. Kihyun: Will You Stay With Me While I Sleep, Hyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for 93 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Kihyun knocked on the bedroom door, and peeked inside. “Baby, how’re you feeling?” He asked, voice small but full of love. It was winter now, and their youngest had caught the first cold of the season; thankfully, promotions were over and they had a few days of precious rest before their managers would begin to get on their cases about maintaining practice schedules. 

Changkyun rolled onto his side in his bed and let out a groan that was equal parts theatrical and honest. “Like death warmed over,” he croaked, voice hoarse. He turned to look at Kihyun, who had now slipped into the room but remained by the door, in case his maknae turned down his company - when he was sick, he loved to burrow away in bed and shut out the world, so he expected to be turned away quickly. But this time, Changkyun stretched out his arms and flexed his fingers open and shut like a child, indicating that he wanted the older man’s company after all. “Come stay with me, hyung,” Changkyun whined cutely. “I promise I won’t make you sick.”

Kihyun laughed at that. _Yeah, right,_ he thought to himself. _We’ve all been giving each other the same cold for years._ Still, he slipped into the bed and cuddled next to Changkyun, noting immediately how hot his whole body felt. “You shouldn’t be wearing all these layers,” he chastised sweetly. “You’re burning up.” Kihyun tugged on the hem of the younger boy’s sweatshirt, eyes telling him to remove it. Changkyun obeyed and slipped off the thick sweater, dropping it to the floor below. Kihyun noticed that his shirt was damp around the collar, and gave him a look. “Kyune,” he cautioned. “Do we need to take you to the hospital? You’re sweating through your clothes.” Kihyun threw off the blanket and immediately went into his mother hen-mode, ignoring how the rapper shivered at the loss of the blanket. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kihyun pressed a finger to his lips. “Nope, baby, not today. You’re really feverish. Let me take care of you.” He deftly stripped Changkyun of his t-shirt and flung it to the floor, and brushed his fringe from his forehead, feeling more clearly just how warm he was. 

“Hyung, I’m fine, really,” Changkyun groaned, but didn’t push his hand away. “I just need some water--” he shifted in bed to sit up on his elbows as if trying to get out of bed. 

“I’ll get it, baby,” Kihyun replied, “If you move out of this bed I’ll kill you before that fever does,” his voice was fake-threatening, but his eyes and his smile betrayed how much he really cared. Changkyun smiled back and nodded, compliant. Kihyun kissed his forehead and left, returning quickly with a tall glass of ice water, headache medicine and a pack of lozenges. He sat back on the edge of the bed and continued to comb Changkyun’s fringe from his forehead, his hand cool from the ice. The younger man leaned into his touch, eyes closing. He allowed himself to be pet like that for a few more moments before yawning unexpectedly, making both men laugh. 

“Will you stay with me while I sleep, hyung?” Changkyun asked, voice small. “It’s lonely in here.” He looked at him with plaintive, round eyes. 

Kihyun smiled and pulled him close, kissing his forehead again. “Of course, baby. Anything for you.” He watched as the younger drank the rest of the water, taking the medicine with it, and crunched on a few pieces of ice. Satisfied, he tucked them both in; Changkyun facing him, burrowing his head into the older man’s chest. He held one of Kihyun’s hands in his, pressed to his cheek as their breathing slowed, relaxing. He brought it to his lips, kissing the palm, a quiet thank you for looking after him so well. Kihyun beamed, glad that he hadn’t been sent away like he’d expected to have been. Though it was never good when one of their members was sick, especially not the one responsible for producing, he almost - what - enjoyed? Perhaps - seeing his Kyunie so soft and gentle like this; even if it took a fever to bring it out of him. 

“Kihyunie-hyung,” Changkyun breathed, voice made raspy with the fever that heated up the bed they shared. “You’ll stay by my side forever, right?” He kissed his hand again. 

Kihyun drew the boy ever closer, smoothing his fringe back from his eyes for him. “Always, baby,” he reassured. “Nothing in the world would ever be enough to separate all of us, you know that.” He smiled at his youngest. “You’re so soft when you’re sick, silly.” He entwined their legs together, almost anchoring the rapper to him, a physical manifestation of the promise he’d just made. 

“Hmm,” Changkyun smirked. “Not always soft,” he flashed his pretty teeth at Kihyun, whose eyes narrowed. _I know that look,_ he reminded himself. When Changkyun pressed a kiss to the older man’s collarbone, he didn’t flinch. And when his kiss bore teeth, Kihyun melted into his embrace, allowing him to leave a mark, sighing loudly in delight and not caring much if the others were alerted to their activities.

After all, Kihyun could never say no to Changkyun, especially when he was sick.


	5. Hyungwon: What Will You Paint Today, Hyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for 86 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Rain beat down heavily against the closed windows in the dorm, though the seven did not seem to mind. At last, they had a day off, and none of them needed to be anywhere in particular. Kihyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon were lying upside down on the couches, face masks carefully smoothed onto tired skin and legs in the air, playing one-syllable word games to pass the time; Hoseok and Hyunwoo in the kitchen, taking inventory before going out to get groceries for family dinner. Hyungwon had dragged out his neglected set of watercolours, and Changkyun lay obediently next to him, enthralled. _He has so many hidden talents, this guy,_ he mused as he watched his hyung carefully drag the paintbrush across canvas. Yawning, he slid closer and rested his head in the older man’s lap, glancing upward for a reaction. 

Hyungwon met his gaze and made a face. “Are you gonna be comfortable there?” But he didn’t ask Changkyun to move. 

The rapper grinned. “Not like I haven’t been down here before, hyung,” he replied cheekily. 

“Keep it up and I won’t let you back down there,” Hyungwon shot back playfully. “If you hurt your neck from trying to watch me from there, don’t complain to me,” he chastised, but his smile betrayed his true feelings, and he twirled pieces of Changkyun’s long hair in his free hand lovingly. 

Changkyun sighed happily under the older man’s touch. “What will you paint today, hyung?” He asked, voice made low from Hyungwon’s soothing hand in his hair. 

“Hmm,” Hyungwon cocked his head and looked at the canvas, stained blue and purple with preliminary strokes of the brush. “Something abstract, I think. I want to listen to the sounds in the dorm and have that be what I paint.” He looked back down at Changkyun. “Does that make sense?” He smiled beatifically. 

Changkyun nodded, and though he’d wanted to prove a point and stay in Hyungwon’s lap, his neck _was_ beginning to hurt. He sat up and instead perched his chin on the older man’s shoulder. “It does,” he said, kissing his cheek. “Can I stay and watch?”

Hyungwon pretended to be surprised. “I had a choice?” He teased. He pinched Changkyun’s cheek. “Of course you can stay and watch.” Hyungwon let his hand linger against Changkyun’s cheek for a beat longer than necessary, and the young man took his hand in his, bringing it to his lips, kissing the open palm. Hyungwon looked at him quizzically for the briefest moment before he saw Changkyun bear his pretty teeth, and let his maknae nibble on his index and middle fingers. “Kyunie, are you hungry?” He teased. “Hyunwoo-hyung, the baby’s hungry! How’s dinner?” He called out, but didn’t remove his fingers from the younger man’s mouth. Changkyun smirked.

“Who said I was hungry for food, hyung?” He murmured, lacing Hyungwon’s fingers in his own and kissing his cheek once again. “Finish your painting,” he rolled his head into Hyungwon’s shoulder. “I want a snack before dinner.” 

Hyungwon felt a familiar warmth spread from where the maknae had kissed him, like a pleasant electric jolt through his body and traveling lower. “Alright, baby,” he gave in, a hungry smirk spreading in his full and pretty lips. “You can have me for a snack when I’m done painting.”


	6. Jooheon: I Think We've Worked Hard Enough, Don't You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for 86 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

The recording studio was filled with music, the walls almost shaking from the noise bouncing off the soundproofing and echoing back. Changkyun and Jooheon nodded along to the track in perfect sync, smiles growing on their faces as they perfected the music. Jooheon stretched his arms above his head, sighing theatrically as the track concluded. He glanced over at his companion, eyes searching for critique. 

“So?” He asked finally, turning to face Changkyun. “What do you think?” His eyes were sparkling and wide, like always when he wanted praise. Changkyun knew that look well; and he loved it. He smiled. 

“It’s great,” he threw an arm around Jooheon’s shoulder and playfully nuzzled his cheek, like a puppy. “Everything you touch turns to gold, hyung,” he added, voice gravelly from over-practice earlier. He kissed his cheek. 

Jooheon felt Changkyun’s smirk against his skin. “Everything, huh?” he turned his head to face the younger man, and pressed their foreheads together. “Want to take a break, babe?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun breathed against Jooheon’s lips. “I think we’ve worked enough, don’t you?” He gently nipped at Jooheon’s lower lip, forcing a gentle sigh from the other man. “Come on, hyung,” he cooed, kisses traveling lower and he bit at his earlobe, “play with me.” Jooheon knew that Changkyun was in a mood; he stretched his neck out, inviting Changkyun’s playful bite, and Changkyun let out a little squeak of excitement to see how pliant his hyung was being.  _ Even when he wants to play like this, he’s so cute when he gets his way, _ Jooheon remarked, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Changkyun’s canines on his skin. His hands instinctively traveled up to the younger man’s hair, almost holding his head in place to lick and bite at his neck - Changkyun’s body melted into Jooheon, and he took a fistful of the elder’s thick black hair, pulling gently to keep his neck outstretched. 

Jooheon hissed happily at the familiar sting of Changkyun’s bite. “ _ Fuck, _ Kyun,” he murmured. “I’ve missed that.” 

“You’re always playing with Minhyukie-hyung,” Changkyun retorted, lips not leaving Jooheon’s skin. “If you missed me so much, you could have crawled into my bed, but you haven’t lately, have you?” 

Jooheon laughed through bared teeth, knowing Changkyun was right. “Are you jealous, Kyun?” he teased, snaking a free hand down to the waistband of his sweats and running a probing finger just underneath it, tickling the sensitive skin of his hips. At that, Changkyun bit down harder. “ _ Fuck, _ ” Jooheon swore again. He palmed Changkyun’s growing hardness through his sweatpants, stuttering the younger man’s attack on his neck. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Changkyun whined, arousal caught in his throat. “Please, hyung,” he tried his best not to collapse like a paper doll under Jooheon’s skillful touch, but was failing miserably. 

“You wanted to  _ play _ , Kyun,” Jooheon cooed, and Changkyun shivered at the bark in his tone. “So let’s play.”

Changkyun grinned like a mischievous sprite, knowing what would come next. 

Suddenly-- 

Jooheon’s phone began to ring and the familiar “knock knock! I’m coming in now!” of his own voice filled the room, making both men groan. It was Hyunwoo. 

Scrambling for the phone, Jooheon made an anguished face at being interrupted, and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he answered. “Hey, hyung,” he tried to sound as casual as possible. “What’s up?” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Changkyun swore. 

They’d have to play another time.


	7. All Together Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for 89 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

“It’s Kyunie’s turn now,” Hyunwoo smiled, cheeks pink from alcohol long-since drunk. The seven sat in a close circle on the floor of their living room, beer and snacks splayed out in the space between them - they were celebrating the end of their most recent promotions, and that always meant plush pyjamas, fuzzy socks, soju, and parlour games. The leader nudged Changkyun’s shoulder playfully; it  _ was _ his turn, after all. 

He spun the empty bottle in the centre of the circle, and everyone clapped their hands on the floor in anticipation. Slowing to a stop, the bottle pointed towards Hoseok, and the group erupted in cooes and squaks of excitement. Changkyun laughed and Hoseok pretended to blush, but they crawled over to each other, meeting in the middle for a kiss. Changkyun smiled like a devil into the kiss, soft at first - but Hoseok had a way of making him so  _ hungry; _ he felt the older man’s tongue patiently press the seam of his lips, and Changkyun parted them for him. He moaned a little, despite himself, at how quickly Hoseok took control of the kiss; he loved it. Time always seemed to slow down when the pair kissed, and in the haze of a well-deserved drunken night off, the room spun delightfully--

Until Hyungwon coughed theatrically, interrupting them. The pair broke apart, laughing. “If the baby’s gonna kiss like that, then I want one too,” he grinned and winked at Changkyun, who blushed at the praise. He pulled Changkyun into his lap and held his cheek in one hand, bringing him in for a languid, loving kiss. Changkyun wrapped his arms loosely around Hyungwon’s neck in response, quite enjoying the extra attention until he felt another pair of hands on his shoulder; Minhyuk. 

“Don’t hog my puppy,” Minhyuk pouted, cheeks rosy from drink. “Puppy, give everybody a kiss, okay?” He playfully pulled Changkyun off Hyungwon’s lap and into his own. 

“Hyung, you’re drunk,” Changkyun laughed. 

Minhyuk persisted, nuzzling his neck. “Yes, yes I am,” he agreed. “I’m drunk and I want my precious puppy to kiss me like he means it!” He kissed his cheek. “Give hyung a kiss,” he murmured in the way that always made Changkyun’s heart skip a beat. He obeyed, and kissed Minhyuk softly, tasting the alcohol on his tongue. 

_ “Well,” _ Jooheon, it seemed, was next in line. “If you’re just  _ giving _ them away,” he pouted. “I want a kiss, too.” 

Laughter. 

Changkyun pretended to be annoyed by the task; he groaned, but his smile was wide and his heart was full. “ _ Aish, _ so bossy,” he slid off Minhyuk’s lap and gave Jooheon, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo each their kisses, in turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go! keep reading to see what happens after each member gets their kisses from the maknae. (hint: that's where the smut is gonna finally be)


	8. When The Lights Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun really likes to nibble on his hyungs, and his hyungs really like to let him. But what happens once the lights go out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for 95 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

The snacks and alcohol all but abandoned now - they’d clean up in the morning; they had better things to do - the boys had fumbled their way into Hyunwoo’s bedroom, tipsy and affectionate, and with one thing on their mind; the way their beautiful maknae looked, flushed pink with drunkenness just like them, and so, so willing to please. Their youngest was so affectionate, so pliant, after a night of drinking with his hyungs - not to say he was the only one, of course; they all got just a little too handsy after that third or fourth beer. Having effectively “paired off,” the seven curled into each other on the bed and the couch and the beanie bag, nuzzling and kissing to distraction. 

Lazily kissing Hyunwoo, Changkyun practically melted under his touch. The leader pulled away for breath, and he combed long fingers through Changkyun’s brown hair. “Do you want to play, baby?” Changkyun nodded enthusiastically, grinning and looking up at his hyung with hungry eyes. Hyunwoo knew that look very well. “Tell me what you want, Kyunie.” His hands through Changkyun’s hair pulled gently, reminding the younger to use his words.

Changkyun smirked, eyes heavy-lidded with desire. “I want…” he paused, pretending to think about his answer, “all of you,” glancing around the room. “All of you tonight.”

Hyunwoo felt a familiar flash of electricity and want, and he saw it in the others, too, who had begun to listen to their conversation. “Who do you want first?”

“You,” Changkyun replied, voice gravelly with lust. “Always you. _Please,_ hyung.” 

When Changkyun looked at him like that, Hyunwoo never needed to be asked twice. He held the youngest’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply and hard, a moan wrung from his pretty lips at the force of it. He tugged on Changkyun’s t-shirt, wanting it off - Changkyun obeyed, sighing excitedly as Hyunwoo’s lips quickly fell onto his pale chest. The others half-watched, half-continued delighting in each other as Hyunwoo stripped their maknae down to his boxers and tossed him gently back onto the bed; Changkyun pulled Hyunwoo’s shirt off in an easy, practiced move.

Hyunwoo kissed down the rapper’s soft skin and bit his shoulder, making him shudder. Hyunwoo clocked the reaction and smirked. “Oh, you like that, baby?” He asked. “It’s your turn to get bitten.” He sank his teeth into Changkyun’s milky skin, and the noise that spilled from his lips at the feeling split the night. The others snapped to attention, surprised by Changkyun’s reaction. 

Minhyuk crawled over to him and teased in his ear, “does my puppy like to get bitten, too?” He kissed Changkyun’s neck, grazing his teeth along the skin, and Changkyun groaned in anticipation. Minhyuk bit down with a smirk, and Changkyun arched his back, crying out again. “Oh, what pretty sounds you make, puppy…” Minhyuk cooed. “Who knew you liked to get bitten as much as you like to bite?” 

“Minhyuk-ah, play with him for a little,” Hyunwoo murmured, slipping off the rapper’s boxers and releasing his already-hard cock, and taking it in his hand. “I want to hear him again.” He began to stroke, and Changkyun threw his head back against the pillow, cheeks flushed from arousal. 

Minhyuk took in the pretty sight, Hyunwoo’s strong body atop their youngest’s slim frame, and he was overcome with his own kind of lust. He stroked Changkyun’s hair and pressed long, deliberate kisses down his neck and chest while Hyunwoo continued his ministrations. “Puppy, let us hear how much you’re enjoying this,” he teased, teeth teasingly brushing the smooth skin. Changkyun groaned at the feeling of the two men’s hands and mouths on his body, burning with desire for them both. Minhyuk licked a stripe down the younger man’s neck, and bit down on the soft flesh of his shoulder as Hyunwoo at last took his cock in his mouth. Again, Changkyun cried out, and now, the others’ attention had been fully captured. Hyunwoo smirked around his girth but was unwilling to be distracted by the moans he wrung from his youngest - he took him as deeply as he could, relaxing his throat and swirling his practiced tongue around the hard heat of his cock. Minhyuk’s strong, delicate hands explored the naked expanse of Changkyun’s chest, nails grazing sensitive nipples. 

Hyunwoo looked up at the sight and pulled off the rapper’s cock with a pop, and murmured towards Minhyuk, “lube, babe.” He extended his hand expectantly as Minhyuk nodded, grinning wide as he arched his body towards the side-table and found the small bottle with one hand, tossing it onto the bed in front of Hyunwoo. “Thanks,” Hyunwoo replied, flipping the cap open with his teeth as he continued to stroke Changkyun. He warmed the lubricant in his fingers and teased the maknae’s entrance, making his thighs quiver in anticipation. The others looked on, hungrily. 

“Hyung, _please,”_ Changkyun whined. “Please, fill me…” 

Hyunwoo kissed Changkyun's hip and stomach, not wanting to tease him any more; he carefully, deliberately pressed first one, then two fingers inside and was surprised by how quickly the younger man relaxed around him. “You want it bad, huh baby,” he cooed, continuing to stroke him slowly. Changkyun brought his hand up to his face, flushed pink with desire. “Use your words, Kyunie, or I won’t know what you want,” he teased. 

_“Hyung,”_ Changkyun’s voice was a desperate whine now, “fuck me, please…” he clutched at the sheets. 

Hyunwoo couldn’t bear to make him wait much longer, and his own erection was straining hard. He deftly undid the buttons of his jeans with his free hand and quickly slipped out of them, all the while concentrating on Changkyun’s shaking thighs. “So pretty for me, baby,” he cooed. “Tell me again… how bad do you want me?” He took his cock in hand and sighed at the relief of his own touch. “Come on, baby.”

Changkyun rolled his hips, pushing against Hyunwoo’s still fingers, begging for more. “Hyung, you’re making me crazy,” he whined. “I need you inside me so bad…” 

Minhyuk, teeth still trained on Changkyun’s neck, working up a pretty bruise, smirked. “Give puppy what he needs,” he sing-songed. “Then let the rest of us have a turn.” 

“Sounds good,” Hyunwoo agreed, positioning himself. “Would you like that, Kyunie?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Changkyun was about to reply when Hyunwoo finally pushed himself inside, to the great relief of them both. Changkyun was so ready, so open that it was easy for Hyunwoo to fill him to the hilt; their moans rocked the walls of his room, and distracted the others who had been, for the most part, only half-watching the goings on of the leader and their youngest. “Minhyukie, let me have him to myself for a while,” he instructed, slowly thrusting. 

Minhyuk pouted. “But his mouth is so pretty,” he ran long fingers along Changkyun’s jaw. “Puppy, do you want me to fill you up, too?” He kissed him then, all strong tongue. Changkyun moaned in reply, nodding, eyes heavy-lidded with want. “Lift him up, Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk directed. “Puppy wants to have the two of us,” he smiled a devil’s smile at Hyunwoo, who nodded, sighing happily. He slipped out of Changkyun and quickly turned him onto his front, lifting him onto his hands and knees on the bed before pushing into him easily once again. Changkyun groaned, his shoulders slumping down into the mattress, overcome by the feeling of Hyunwoo thrusting so tantalizingly slow; his entire body felt like it was on fire, and he loved it. 

Minhyuk made himself comfortable, sitting upright on the bed against the headboard, legs splayed around in front of Changkyun and he began to stroke himself in front of him, his own head thrown back in delight. He watched the maknae through eyes half-closed, and his lips quirked in a little smile when he saw how dark the rapper’s eyes had grown. “You want a taste now, puppy?” He asked. Changkyun nodded, licking his lips. “Come here,” Minhyuk took Changkyun’s chin in one hand and guided his face lower; curious, hungry tongue licking the precum from the head of Minhyuk’s cock and then swallowing the length of it. Changkyun’s tongue swirled expertly around the head, relishing the taste of his hyung. He moaned in time with Hyunwoo’s thrusts, mouth full. Minhyuk cradled his chin in his hand as his head bobbed up and down, grunting in delight with every flick of his maknae’s tongue. 

Hyunwoo watched as Changkyun continued to lick and suck wantonly, and he knew he was close. He gripped the younger man’s hip tightly, strong fingers threatening to bruise; slamming into him, Changkyun almost choked on Minhyuk, making the pretty vocalist stutter forward in surprise. Minhyuk held Changkyun’s face in place, and thrust up and into his mouth at a steady pace so he wouldn’t hurt himself, lost by the leader’s movements. He felt the familiar tightening in his middle, and murmured, “puppy, I’m gonna… can I?” he asked, eyes soft despite the scene playing out in front of him. Changkyun nodded, tongue hungry and lips dripping saliva. Minhyuk continued to thrust, and soon the rapper felt the delicious, familiar liquid rush down his throat. “Oh--! Oh god, puppy, you’re so good to me…” Minhyuk’s hips shook, and he knocked his head back on the headboard, gasping for breath. 

Changkyun licked him clean, saliva and cum slowly dripping from swollen lips. “Did I do good, hyung?” he asked, voice hoarse and a sly twinkle in his eye. Minhyuk wiped his forehead gracelessly with the back of his hand and knelt low on the bed to meet Changkyun’s face and kissed him then, tasting himself. 

“You were perfect, baby,” Minhyuk whispered against Changkyun’s slick lips. “You love playing with your hyungs like this, huh?”

Changkyun bit and sucked at Minhyuk’s lower lip in response, unable to form words as Hyunwoo continued to thrust into him, pace building. “Y-yeah,” he managed at last, a guttural rasp in his voice. “I love it.” He grinned, flashing his pretty teeth. “I want more,” he clutched the sheets beneath him. _“Give me more,”_ he arched his back as Hyunwoo bucked his hips again. “I want more!” 

Minhyuk kissed him again before looking up and pointing at Hyungwon with his chin. “You sure, puppy?” 

Hyungwon crawled over to take Minhyuk’s place, running a hand through Changkyun’s hair. “You want me, Kyun?” He asked, voice made low with desire. 

“Please, hyung—!” He replied, desperately trying to stay afloat while Hyunwoo slammed into him. Hyungwon didn’t need to ask twice; he positioned himself so Changkyun could take him in his mouth easily, and was surprised by how enthusiastically he took him down his throat, the moan that escaped his pouty lips surprising even the others. 

Hyunwoo was at his limit - with his free hand, Hyunwoo traced Changkyun’s back, drawing atop the lines of his tattoo. “Kyunie, I’m so--! I’m so close,” he panted, overcome; slamming into him again and that time, making Changkyun cry out. Hyunwoo threw his head back, and let one last groan rip through him as he came. He slowed his thrusts, pumping cum into his pretty maknae and holding him up, keeping him from slumping forward from exhaustion. Hyungwon pet Changkyun’s long hair, pushing the fringe back from his sweat-laden brow, watching the youngest’s thighs shake. Hyunwoo crumpled atop Changkyun, kissing his back and neck, occasionally nipping at the soft flesh of his shoulder. _“God,_ Kyun,” was all he could say as he collapsed next to him, entirely spent. 

Changkyun shifted down he could better reach his leader, and bent forward for a kiss. “Tell me I make you feel good, hyung,” Changkyun teased, though if he were honest with himself, he lived for the praise. 

“You’re too good for me, Kyunie,” Hyunwoo breathlessly replied, watching how quickly Changkyun went back to licking and sucking Hyungwon’s swollen cock. He could have watched it all night long - but a hand on his back distracted him, and he turned to see Hoseok there. He rolled onto his side and began to lazily kiss him; watching from the side was no longer enough. “You want a turn with the baby now, huh,” Hyunwoo observed, and Hoseok smirked in agreement. 

“Only if Kyunie wants me,” Hoseok cooed, petting the youngest’s hair as he continued pleasing Hyungwon. Changkyun pulled off of him with a pop, and turned his head back almost coquettishly. 

“Come and fuck me, hyung,” he replied bluntly. “Just watching isn’t any fun, is it?” 

Hoseok kissed him. “No, it’s not,” he agreed. “And you’re so good for me when I fuck you, aren’t you baby,” he bit his lip, and Changkyun whined in agreement. He slowly thrust inside with ease, the rapper still relaxed and slick enough. “Oh, _oh,_ baby,” Hoseok praised. “You feel so good around me.” He built up a steady, slow rhythm in time with Changkyun’s own movements on Hyungwon’s cock - after all, he didn’t want to make him stutter and choke (even if Changkyun likes that, sometimes). 

Hyungwon clutched at the sheets, watching Changkyun swallow him hungrily, lapping him up like he’d never be filled again. “You’re so _pretty,_ Changkyunie,” he pulled at the young man’s hair, beckoning him to stop and kiss him. “I want to mess up that pretty face, baby,” he bit Changkyun’s lip. “Would you like that?” 

Changkyun’s eyes grew wide and expectant, and he obediently opened his mouth and lolled out his tongue, blinking prettily, inviting. Hyungwon took himself in hand and began to stroke, knowing he was close. Within moments, he came and slick white ropes decorated the maknae’s face; Changkyun playfully licked his lips, and let Hyungwon smear his cheeks with long, beautiful fingers. “Yummy,” Changkyun teased. “I want more,” he groaned, pushing back against Hoseok. “Come inside me, Seokie-hyung,” he looked back at him, cum dripping from pretty lips. Hoseok shivered in delight to see how wrecked their maknae was; and he was equal parts more aroused and almost shocked that he wanted even more. He quickened his pace, slamming his entire length into him and making him cry out, satisfied. 

Hoseok loved the sounds Changkyun made when they were together like this; though, it was not often they had an audience. Feeling the eyes of the others on him made the whole thing so exciting, and it lit his skin on fire. He continued rolling his hips into Changkyun, one hand on his waist and the other in his own hair, combing his fringe back away from his eyes. He noticed Kihyun watching hungrily, expectantly, next to him, and he had an idea. He hunched down and grabbed a fistful of Changkyun’s hair, pulling his head back and baring his neck. “Let Kihyunnie-hyung leave some marks of his own, what do you say, baby?” He cooed in his ear, licking teasingly at the lobe. 

“Please,” Changkyun’s voice was a low growl now, and his eyes darkened by want. “Mark me, hyung,” he practically begged, a whine in his throat that made Hoseok’s cock twitch inside of him. Kihyun crawled over to Changkyun and took his face in both hands, kissing him deeply, slowly, a little moan passing between hungry lips. Kihyun kissed along his cheek and jaw, delicate fingers keeping hold of his chin. He licked down to his neck, calculating the best spot for him to sink his teeth - it was not long before he found it, and began to leave lazy, deliberate open-mouthed kisses there, and he tasted the familiar salt of Changkyun’s sweat on his tongue. The rapper moaned prettily under the older man’s touch - and every time he did, Hoseok felt it straight in his cock, a pulse that shook his whole body. He knew he was close, and began to build up a faster pace. Kihyun knew it too, and took that as a signal to at last press his teeth into Changkyun’s milky flesh. The youngest cried out, and his whole body quivered with satisfaction. Kihyun sucked harder at the spot, holding Changkyun’s head in place by a fistful of his hair as Hoseok continued to slam into him; he felt it, and it made his own cock ache. Changkyun grabbed Kihyun's hair, pulling desperately and locked eyes. “I want to drink you down too, hyung,” he kissed him, all tongue and urgency; and Kihyun obeyed easily, quickly slipping off his boxers and positioning himself in front of Changkyun. 

The rapper took him in his mouth with such a quick hunger that it made Kihyun hiss in surprise, knocking his head against the wood headboard of the bed. _“Fuck, Changkyun--!”_ he sighed through bared teeth, holding on to him by his hair. Changkyun relaxed his throat, adjusting his lips around Kihyun’s hot girth, and sucked wantonly. The sight in front of him was almost too much for Kihyun, and he knew he would come embarrassingly fast. His thighs began to quiver with every flick of Changkyun’s tongue, and he clutched at the sheets, feeling the tightening in his middle. “Changkyun, I’m--!” was all he could manage before releasing. Changkyun, unperturbed, continued bobbing his head and drank him down easily, a smirk on his face. He pulled off of Kihyun and licked his fingers, groaning, satisfied. “Hoseokie-hyung, you like watching, huh?” he looked back at him, teasingly. 

_“Fuck, Kyunie, that’s--!”_ he breathed. Hoseok’s own orgasm was ignited then, and within moments he felt himself spill into the younger man, the sounds that escaped his full and pretty lips harmonizing with Changkyun’s like a song between the two of them. He pressed feverish kisses along Changkyun’s neck and back where he could reach before collapsing next to him, pulling the younger on top of him and holding him close in his safe, muscular embrace. _“God,_ Kyun,” he panted, catching his breath and smoothing the younger man’s hair from his brow. “What’s gotten into you tonight?” He kissed him, face in his hands. He felt Changkyun’s heartbeat against him, and he wanted to slow it together. 

“Nothing special, hyung,” he admitted, glad for the little reprieve and moment to catch his breath. “Just love you all so much.” He lolled his head in the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “Wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” Hoseok beamed, and lovingly wiped the sweat from Changkyun’s brow. 

Jooheon, feeling a little left out, affected a faux-pout and crawled onto the bed next to Changkyun, sandwiching the maknae between them now. “I want to make you feel good, Kyun,” he cooed, “you’re not too tired for _me,_ are you?” Jooheon kissed his neck, and Changkyun shivered at the rapper’s gentleness. 

“Never,” Changkyun turned around to face Jooheon and wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders, pulling him in for a slow, languid kiss. “I _always_ want you, hyung,” he murmured sweetly, rolling his hips into Jooheon. He snaked one hand under his loose t-shirt, and Jooheon pulled it off. Changkyun looked expectantly at Jooheon’s boxers. “These too, hyung,” he grinned. “Come on, I want you _so bad…”_

Jooheon smiled against Changkyun’s lips and rolled him onto his back, gently spreading his milky thighs and kissing along the inside, one hand holding his hip, and his free hand stroking himself. “You’re so pretty, like this,” he whispered in Changkyun’s ear as he pressed their foreheads together, and pushed inside, filling him to the hilt easily. _“So pretty,_ so good for me,” he repeated, beginning to move, hoisting one of Changkyun’s legs onto his shoulder and the other resting in the crook of his elbow. 

Changkyun’s back arched, pushing back against Jooheon’s measured thrusts, hungry for more; it seemed the maknae was insatiable tonight, and Jooheon was only too happy to indulge. He wrapped a hand around Changkyun’s neglected, twitching cock, and began to stroke. “Like that, baby?” Jooheon hissed through bared teeth, moving his hips in time with his strokes, watching how Changkyun lolled his head back and clutched at the sheets each time he pushed a little farther. 

“You always feel _so good,_ hyung,” Changkyun panted, eyelids heavy and half-shut, overcome with lust. “Please, hyung, let me come with you.” He reached in front of him, digging his painted nails into Jooheon’s thigh, as though anchoring himself. His grip left little crescent-moons in the older man’s skin, and Jooheon quickened his pace and his strokes. 

“Of course, baby,” Jooheon soothed. _“Come with me.”_ He bent down to kiss Changkyun’s neck, and when the maknae felt Jooheon’s canines poke his skin, his eyes flew open and he cried out again. It seemed that was all he needed; Jooheon bit down and sucked hungrily at his maknae’s neck, and felt him spill into his waiting hand. Within seconds, Jooheon, too, came hard and fast. He collapsed atop the other man, pulling him in tightly, entwining their legs together, both panting; exhausted. 

*

Hours later, after showers and midnight snacks, the seven piled into Hyunwoo’s bed - he had, after all, bought a king-sized mattress with some of their earnings, and it would be a shame not to use it for nights just like this, when none of them particularly wanted to sleep alone. But Changkyun, try as he might, kept waking up; so eventually, he decided to slip out of bed and get something to drink. 

In the kitchen, he carefully poured himself a glass of water and gazed at the black-purple night sky, the moon waning, setting soon - a new day would be upon them in a few hours. He sighed contentedly, and drank. 

“Can’t sleep, Changkyunnie?” a soft voice startled him, and he turned quickly, almost dropping his glass. Hoseok stood there, in just his boxers, a beatific smile illuminated by the moonlight. He took the glass from Changkyun and set it gently on the counter. Changkyun instinctively closed the gap between them, and held the older man close; nestled safely in his arms. “You alright?” 

“I’m perfect, hyung,” he murmured happily. “Do you think we’ll be together forever?” he asked, eyes sparkling, almost childlike. 

“Of course,” Hoseok replied, a Solomon-like surety in his voice. “Nothing can separate us, you know that.” 

Changkyun smiled again, and kissed his cheek. “That’s true, isn’t it,” he said, almost to himself. 

Hoseok curled his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, and they stood in the kitchen for a few moments longer, in the silence of the night. “That’s right, baby,” he repeated, like sealing a prayer. “Nothing will ever take me away from you.” He kissed the top of the younger man’s head. “So come back to bed.” 

Changkyun nodded, and let Hoseok lead him by the hand back to the bed the seven men shared. 

_Until I finally reach the place where you are_   
_I won’t stop, I will promise you._   
_Some time, no matter where you are, I’ll definitely find you._   
_I’ll definitely hug you the way just like you had wished for._   
_Wait for me I’ll find you Like a miracle I’ll find you._   
_Will you let me live in a dream that is you forever?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting so long, I apologize! It's never taken me this long to write one measly chapter, idk what's kept me. I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for sticking with me <3


End file.
